wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Sunset Pearl
This story belongs to Razor Seawing. If you want to help me with this story, please ask first! Prologue Razor lifted off into the azure blue sky. Her tail thwacked the water as she went up, and the wind whisked past her face. She flapped her sharp wings, cutting choppy waves of wind. She angled her wings toward the white clouds above as she gained altitude and speed. She started spinning, and she broke through the layer of clouds. She slowed to a stop, and looked around at the beautiful sunset. It was like a thousand RainWing had come and painted the sky with their scales. It was breathtaking. Razor let out a thunder-cracking roar, folded her wings in, and dived. The deep blue water came closer, and closer still. Then SPLASH! The cool soothing seawater washed over her scales. She stretched her blue wings out, lashed her tail- which accidently hit a fish with a muffled slap. She turned her head toward the dead fish, and ate it. She quickly scanned her surroundings, and easily found her hidden den. She flapped her wings over to the cave, ducked down into it, and her head broke through the water. She looked around the dark cave, (Which wasn’t so dark due to her SeaWing eyes.) and heaved herself out of the water, and onto the wet rock. Suddenly her fins flared up, and her special sense went danger danger danger! Which meant one thing. Someone was in the cave with her. Chapter one It was a beautiful dragon. She could tell that. The dragonet was a calm lavender, and darker purple in some places. She looked a bit like a RainWing, because of her colors. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing was her'' feathers.'' Long, dark purple feathers came from the middle of her snout, like where a NightWings spikes would be, to the start of her tail. At the start of her tail, the feathers slowly changes into scales, showing a normal RainWing tail, the same color of her body. The dragonet shivered, and Razor noticed a long, bleeding scar at the side of her neck. She looked up, and saw Razor. "H-hello?" She stuttered. Compasion and pity washed over Razor. She walked slowly over to the dragonet. "A-are you going to h-hurt me?" She asked, backing away. "No." Razor said softly. "Do you need help?" The dragonet relaxed. "Yes. W-who are you?" "I'm Razor, what is your name?" Razor asked. "L-lilian." Razor smiled. "Well, Lilian, you can stay here with me. You should get some sleep, and I can show you around in the morning." Lilian looked doubtful. She shifted her feathered wings, looking at the bed. "I shouldn't." Razor looked at her questionly. "Something bad might happen." "Why would something bad happen?" Razor asked. Lilian shook her head roughly. She looked down. "Well. I- I'm a.." She started, wrapping her tail around her legs. "You're a what?" "I'm... an animus..." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)